The present invention relates to a virtual PC management method, a virtual PC management system, and a virtual PC management program, and specifically relates to technique of reducing power consumption in a thin client system using a virtual PC.
Applicability of a computer is expanded and a computer is beginning to be utilized even in a field requiring firm security which can prevent unfavorable events, such as an information leak of, or an unauthorized access to, company secret or the like. Performance of a computer has improved and a portable computer can be utilized now not only inside a building of a company in which security is secured, but outside the building, such as at home and on business trip.
In order to cope with such a situation, a secure computer system has been devised, in which a computer for processing a file on which an important company secret is recorded is installed inside the building where security is secured, and the computer inside the building is operated by remote control when a portable computer is used outside the building. In the system, the portable computer sends keyboard input data, etc., by man to the computer inside the building. On the other hand, the computer inside the building processes a file on which a company secret is recorded, and sends only an image of the execution screen to the portable computer. Accordingly, the file on which the company secret is recorded is not taken out outside the building, therefore, an information leak in units of file and an unauthorized access can be prevented.
As for the computer inside the building, there is a method of utilizing a virtual PC in addition to the ordinary PC. A virtual PC is a PC which another computer creates by emulating software-wise the hardware which composes a computer. The virtual PC can be executed like the ordinary PC from a program, since the (emulated) hardware can be utilized like a physical hardware. When a user utilizes the virtual PC by remote operation, the user can utilize the virtual PC like the ordinary PC. The virtual PC is provided by a computer which emulates the hardware (the computer is called a host server in the following). A host server can provide several sets of virtual PCs, although it depends on the processing capacity.
As a technique relevant to such a system, the following method is proposed, in which, in a thin-client-type information processing system, for example, a blade PC and a host server are provided in an intermingled manner. The subject matter in the proposed method is how to control allocation to these terminals.
Namely, the proposed method is for allocating an information processor in an information processing system which includes plural information processors, a managing server to manage the information processors concerned, and plural terminals which are coupled each other via a network. The managing server receives an allocation request of an information processor via the network from one of the terminals; responding to the received allocation request concerned, the managing server determines an information processor to be allocated to the allocation requesting terminal, based on allocation state information to the terminal of the information processor, stored in a first storage unit, and allocation condition information of the information processor to a user of the terminal, stored in a second storage unit; the managing server sends destination information of the determined information processor concerned to the allocation request terminal via the network; and the managing server updates the allocation state to the terminal of the information processor concerned stored in the first storage unit, from an un-allocated state to the state indicating that the allocation is made to the allocation requesting terminal concerned. The terminal sends an allocation request of the information processor to the managing server via the network; the terminal receives the destination information of the information processor allocated to the terminal concerned via the network from the managing serve; and the terminal communicates with an information processor which possesses the destination information concerned using the received destination information. The information processor communicates with the terminal to which the destination information of the information processor concerned is sent via the network from the managing server. (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-152591).